A Comforting Touch
by Charkoelle
Summary: Despite having the Omnitrix and the power of 10,000 different aliens slapped onto his wrist, the famed Ben Tennyson is still susceptible to human problems every now and then. Luckily for him, his lovely wife knows just the correct solution to handle every single one of them. And for this recent case, she will need to be completely naked. Ben 10,000 x Kai. Lemon


**In all honesty, I haven't delved that deep into Fanfiction's Ben 10 fandom so this idea of doing a Ben 10,000 x Kai Green lemon fic probably not the most original idea I've ever done. But I hope you guys enjoy it in its juicy goodness.**

 **A Comforting Touch**

Somewhere in the top most floor of such an extravagant building, a lone woman can be seen opening huge crates that were twice as big as her own size.

She was a beautiful person to say the least, having the complexion consisting of a pair of sharp chocolate brown eyes, long luscious black hair that flows freely down to her waist and a fairly dark skin that goes well with practically everything else. She was dressed in a pale red and dirty green padded overall that has a pouch on both sides of her thighs and a utility belt looped around her slender waist.

This is Kai Green, wife to the well-known hero of the whole universe, Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, also famously referred to as Ben Ten Thousand in commemoration of the all ten thousand aliens he collected and is capable of transforming into at his own utter will.

"That's weird," Kai said to herself as she scanned the stacks of opened crates before her, a puzzled expression on her face. "I could've sworn I put it here somewhere."

With that thought in mind, she went on ahead and click opened another crate on her left, only to receive the same fruitless result like the other. She huffed in mild annoyance.

"Well, this is going to take a while." She spoke. "If only someone could help me here at this very moment, it'd be really nice."

Not too soon after she said so, Kai felt the wind picked up around her rather abruptly when a distinctive blur of black-and-white zipped beside her. The native women smiled. There was only one alien who is capable of travelling such speed in this place and she wasn't talking about Fasttrack.

Sweeping a strand of her black hair that has gone astray behind her ear, Kai glanced at the newcomer. At first glance, he looked like a velociraptor covered in black scales. However, further examinations proven that it was in fact layered in a set of sleek black set of protection consisting of a sleek aerodynamic helmet that has a cross-like white visor at the front and a black bodysuit with multiple white stripes on his chest parts and biceps.

The white cross-like visor slid up, revealing the Kineceleran's black face painted-like face. "I'm home." XLR8 greeted in his distinctive raspy voice.

"You're home early." She spoke with crossed arms. "Usually, you'd be back by nightfall."

The Kineceleran shrugged his shoulders. "First time for everything."

Slapping his scissor-like claws on the hourglass-like symbol on his chest, XLR8 was instantly bathed in a bright emerald light that acts as a curtain as he reverted back into his human self. Kai didn't bother covering her eyes from such seizure-inducing sight, probably due to the fact that she had seen it all the time being his wife and all.

The transformation didn't last for a millisecond and before long, Ben Ten Thousand finally reverted back to his human self.

"You look busy." The brunette commented the obvious, sparing a glance to the numerous reinforced crates that was scattered across the living room. "What are you looking for?"

"Just an ancient artifact that I got from an expedition a few months ago." She said. "Though I'm pretty sure you could care less about some random junk."

Ben sheepishly laughed at that. "You're still not angry about that, are you?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" She inquired sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Kai practically perked up at that, obviously not expecting that answer from him. "Ben, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"I don't know, aside than the fact that you apologized about your mistakes, you don't…sound like yourself."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alright."

"Ben," She declared before he could take another step, resting a palm on his broad shoulders. "I've been with you for more than sixteen years now, I can tell when something's off."

Ben tried to talk his way out of this situation but he could do nothing about it as Kai pulled him along to the couch in which they both sat on.

"Now spill it, what happened?"

There was a brief silence before Ben sighed in utter defeat. Sitting in a hunched manner, he intertwined his fingers together in a contemplative manner. As if he was plotting his way out of this problem but was failing miserably at it.

"There were a group of terrorists attacking sector five of the commercial district,"

"And? What happened?" She beckoned when he showed no sign of continuing on.

"I was on the other side of the continent when I received the call. By the time I got there, they were already long gone and has done considerable damage to the area."

He then turned to look at her right in the eyes, a look of disdain now replacing the cheerful glow he always had in his emerald green eyes.

"Lots of…Lots of civilians died today, Kai." He finally but painfully admitted.

Kai bit her lip in concern, having finally added the pieces of information together. "Oh Ben…"

Being the hero of an entire universe, Benjamin carries the ultimate burden of ensuring everyone's safety, both humans and aliens alike. Unfortunately, as powerful as he was with the Omnitrix in his possession, he was no god and is still susceptible to collateral failures. Just like everyone else.

Just like her.

Shifting her hand from his shoulder, the native women rubbed his back reassuringly. "It's not your fault, you did what you can to save everyone."

From the look in his green eyes, she can tell that he was having a hard time believing so.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said as he stood up from the couch and walked away. "Don't wait for me during dinner. I'm not hungry."

Frowning, Kai tried to think of something to say to him but he was already gone before she could say another word.

…

Ben sighed for the umpteenth time of that day as he rested his forehead on the smooth walls of the shower cubicle.

No matter how high he set the temperature to, the water did nothing to soothe his troubled self.

"Ten thousand. I have ten thousand aliens in the Omnitrix and I still can't do anything to save them." Ben let out a soft, sad chuckle at the irony. "I guess I'm still as useless as I was thirty years ago."

Not wanting to stay in the showers any longer than he should, the brunette hero reached for the soap, only to be mildly surprised when he found out that it was nowhere in sight. In fact, there was nothing in the shower at all.

"Great, no soap, just what I needed now." He lamented in annoyance, staring at the space where the soap was supposed to be located.

"Looking for this?"

Hearing the familiar feminine voice from behind, the savior of the universe couldn't help but turn around out of pure instinct. He quickly sported a surprised look when he found out who it was.

"…Kai?"

For as long as the brunette knew, his native wife has been beautiful as she always was. What made the dark skin woman any different now was that she was stark naked. Right here in the shower. With him. That alone made her more gorgeous than ever before.

Had they been caught in the similar situation in their teenage years, they'd probably be flustered, ran away and never meet each other ever again. Now, they simply stare at each other with blank look.

"You seem surprised." She said, a hand resting on her hips.

Ben took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a shower with you. What else would I be doing here?" She said as she casually stepped into the cubicle. It wasn't spacious but it was enough to fit the two of them with additional space to move around with.

"I figured you'd need some help after a whole's day work."

"Technically, it's half a day." Kai gave him a look. "But sure, I don't mind."

"Great, now turn around." Ben wordlessly obliged.

Using the soap she brought along for the occasion, Ken began rolling the bar around in her palms to build up the necessary amount of foams. Once she was sure an adequate amount has been collected, Kai put it back onto its place and began working on his backside.

"Now that think about it, it's been a while since I've done this." He remarked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence. That was a complete understatement. The last time they ever take a shower together was during the honey moon.

"You know, Benjamin." She began, easily picking her husband's attention with the scarce usage of his real, full name. "You don't have to take all the burden by yourself."

"That's easy to say when you don't have the most powerful watch in the universe on your wrist." He retorted under his breath. Luckily for him, Kai Green heard him loud and clear.

"Yeah, I don't." She responded. "But that doesn't mean we can't help you."

The soap foam now washed away from both her hands, the native gently reached for her husband's hand. Said brunette showed no reaction at first but he tentatively grasped them soon after.

"Just remember, no matter how hard the situation can be, no matter how dire it is." She said, pronouncing each syllable with the utmost importance, as she pressed her slender body firmly against his calloused, battle-ridden back. "Always remember that we're all here for you."

Ben appreciatively gave his wife a peck in the lip. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I know you do. That's why I'm here, remember?" Kai said. "Now, are you going to do something about that or not?"

The statement was directed to his partially-erected manhood down below.

The hero of the universe raised his muscular arms in an act of surrender. "Hey, don't look at me. It's not like I can do anything to stop it."

Kai smirked, clearly expecting that answer from him. "I guess I'll just have to do it myself then."

"Oh? Then by all means, please do,"

The smirk still plastered on her face, Kai gladly obliged and slowly kneeled to the floor…right until she was in level with his pulsating, half-erected penis.

Now that she thought about, it has been a long while since she last saw his twelve-inch cock. Even until now, it was still as impressive and girthy as ever. You'd figured the thin teenager you have grown to be with won't have such an incredible growth spurt especially in his lower region. Apparently, she was wrong.

Going to the current situation at hand, Kai wrapped her appendage around his cock, silently relinquishing just how warm and twitchy it was. Ben practically shuddered when she began stroking her hand up and down his length shaft. "God, I miss this."

Kai Green rolled her eyes at that. "Of course you do." She lamented. "But don't get too excited just yet, the real fun is just about to start."

The muscular brunette raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you—gah!" Benjamin practically lost the next few words he was about to say when Kai did the unexpected and swiftly swallowed his whole girthy member down her throat in a perfect deepthroating manner; a feat not a lot of people nor other alien species are capable of doing.

Alongside the sounds of water splashing against the tiled floors, the bathroom was filled with the dirty slurping sounds as Kai greedily sucked on her husband's beloved cock. Occasionally, she'd pull out completely to flick her tongue at the tip to coax out all the precums she can get and to trace all the veiny goodness along the girth. Her hands weren't any exception from all the action either as they replaced themselves from his firm thighs to his testicles and began massaging them in a sensual manner.

Whether if this was planned or not, he had no clue but Ben definitely wasn't complaining.

It was at that moment the brunette noticed just how lucky he was to have Kai as his one and only wife. Despite the numerous quarrels and disagreements they had throughout the years, there was no doubt that she was the one he could trust to be standing by his side, supporting him regardless whatever idiotic choices he made.

As he thought about such thing, Benjamin's eyes went wide in bewilderment when he felt the distinctive sensation churning down in his lower region.

"I'm going to cum!" He growled, his palms pressed firmly against the walls in sheer attempt to suppress the urge but failing miserably at it. Kai noticed this earlier hand and pressed on with twice the effort.

The disaster no longer avoidable, Ben grabbed a handful of her luscious long black hair and pulled her head closer. He let out a loud roar as he released a torrent of his white hot manly essence down her throat.

The native women briefly choked when he suddenly pulled her head closer but that turned into muffled moans of delight when she felt him ejaculate inside her mouth.

"That…that was amazing." Ben said in a half-dazed manner. "Remind me again why we stopped doing this?"

The Navajo decided to ignore the question but that didn't stop her from feeling accomplished.

"Well then," Kai said as she whipped her sleek wet long hair back, purposely revealing her wet breasts for Ben to ogle at. It didn't take a scientist to tell that she had his full attention at that very moment. "I believe that's enough foreplay for the time. Shall we get to the main course?"

"I couldn't agree more." Ben smirked and rest both his hands on her slender hips. "So how should we do this?"

The native women rested a finger under her chin and pretended to think about it. "Hmm, seeing as how we haven't had sex for a long time, how about…" Kai brought her lips closer to his ear, her voice as sweet and sultry as honey itself. "…we just go buck wild?"

Though she couldn't see it properly with the showerhead still drenching the two in a drizzle of hot water, the ravenhead can tell his smirk widened at the suggestion. "Are you sure? The last time we did, we made quite a ruckus."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kai brought herself closer so that her breasts was pressed firmly against his well-calloused chest. Words cannot describe the mild pleasurable sensation as she felt her sensitive nipples brushed against his rough skin.

"So? Ken's still at the school at the moment and there's no one else in the building." Kai said as she nibbled along his shoulder and neckline, leaving faint trails of love bites as she does so. "I think now would be a perfect opportunity to do so, don't you think?"

"Hm, I like the way you think." He agreed, rubbing his hands along her hips, eliciting a slight moan from his equally drenched wife. "But I think I have a better idea that can spice things up even more?"

Kai quirked an eyebrow. Whenever Ben said he had an idea, it was either a brilliant one or a complete opposite of it. "And what would that be?"

Rather than giving a direct answer, Ben Ten Thousand simply slapped his Omnitrix and was immediately engulfed in a bright green light.

Kai was initially surprised at first but that immediately morphed into those of pure lust when she found out what alien he changed into at that very moment.

"Like what you see?" Blitzwolfer inquired in a growling manner, the slightest of grin plastered on his muzzle as he stood before her.

"Oh, I am now."

If she was excited before, Kai was more excited now when she felt something rigid hard pressed against her flat stomach. Glancing down, her eyes went wide in bewilderment when she finally caught visual of Blitzwolfer's impressive digit.

Why shouldn't she? With a girth of three-inch wide and an eye-widening length of fifteen-inch long. It was easily one of the largest non-human cock she had seen. The fact that it was already dripping with precum made it even more enticing for her to look at.

"You're drooling." Blitzwolfer mocked.

"Shut up and fuck me already!" Kai finally said the inevitable.

The alien wolf grinned. "With pleasure."

Moving his claws up to her waist, the native women let out a brief squeal when he suddenly lifted her off his feet and pressed her against the wall of the shower cubicle. Instinctively, she wrapped her slender tan legs around the wolf's waist.

Kai couldn't help but shiver in pure ecstasy when she felt the tip of his cock touched lightly against her throbbing entrance. She tried to keep her voice to herself but instantaneously broke down when Blitzwolfer shoved his whole member into her vagina in one swift movement.

She wasn't sure what happened after that but the ravenhead could've sworn that she screamed. However, it wasn't from pain and was instead from pleasure. Immense pleasure if she must so herself.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Kai repeated as she felt his whole shaft inside her. From his impressive girth to the veins that ran along its shaft, Kai can practically feel every aspect of his cock. It was…it was amazing!

As fast as it came, the sensation disappeared when Blitzwolfer completely pulled his cock out. Kai was about to whine about it until he trusted it back in.

As seconds goes by, Kai could feel her transformed husband's thrusts becoming faster and faster. It was apparent that she wasn't the only who was excited here.

"B-Ben, I—" Before she could even as much as complete her sentence, Blitzwolf smashed his muzzle against her partially-opened lips in a surprise french kiss. She couldn't help but let out muffled cries of pleasure when he probed his long wolf tongue into her lips and wrapped it with her own.

By all means, it wasn't the first time they've gone this messy before but she definitely wasn't complaining. Especially not when she was being ravaged by her husband whom had conveniently transformed into her most favorite alien.

Despite being occupied orally, Blitzwolfer's hips was still set to piston his throbbing member in and out of her moist entrance. Not wanting to be a deadweight to him, Kai droved her hips in tandem with his motion, sending further pleasurable jolts all over their wet and naked bodies and eliciting howls and cries of pleasure from each other.

Unfortunately, as pleasant and stimulating it was, their oral exchange was postponed for another time by both of their needs for oxygen.

Coincidentally, the two also stopped as they began to feel some sort of warm, churning sensation down in their genitals.

"Kai, I'm going to—"

"F-Fuck, do it!"

"Y-You don't understand, I need—"

"Just cum already!" She ordered, already nearing the very edge of her climax.

Having little choice at hand, Blitzwolfer simply growled an acknowledgment.

Pulling his cock out for one last time, Ben let out a feral roar before thrusting his girthy cock into her vagina. Once he was sure his digit was buried deep enough, the wolf did the inevitable and released his white hot essence into her waiting womb.

Kai's screams of ecstasy eventually died down into a silent one as she felt her womb being filled up by his sperm to the very brim. Aside than his larger cock, one more thing that differed Blitzwolfer than Ben was the larger quantity of sperm he was making.

Her eyes rolled back, Kai's grip on the alien slowly loosened and she collapsed to the shower floor, completely spent. Excess amount of Loboan semen flowed out of her pussy and into the shower drainhole but she was far too dazed to be aware of it.

Blitzwolfer wasn't in any better shape either and reverted back to Ben Ten Thousand in a flash of green. He collapsed in a kneeling position not too long after Kai fell, panting like he just did a full marathon. His satisfied cock now laying flaccid.

With the adrenaline now drained from his system, Ben Tennyson couldn't help but glance at his wife in a loving manner. Having turned the shower faucet off and putting the shower head to a half, he proceeded on grabbing a pair of clean white bath towels hanging just outside the shower cubicle: One for him and one for his unconscious wife.

Using whatever strength left he could muster, he slowly and carefully carried Kai Green Tennyson bridal style but not before giving her a quick yet loving peck in the lips.

"Thank you," The brunette whispered under his breath.

Naturally, the unconscious Navajo didn't give a verbal reply. Instead, she snuggled into his chest with a faint smile plastered on her face.

 **Ben 10 Omniverse ended with a good note but I think these two deserve a little more credit. Hence why I decide to write this smut fic.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review and tell me your opinion on this fanfiction. Personally, I think I did a great job but I look forward to hearing your own input in this.**


End file.
